counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Office
Office (cs_office) is an official hostage rescue map. Overview It is set in a office building with parking areas and outsides. Counter-Terrorists (CT) spawn base is in the parking building while the terrorists are inside the offices. The CTs must either eliminate all the members of the terrorists or save the hostages, who are scattered by twos around the building. The terrorists must either kill all the counter-terrorists or make sure the hostages are not saved. Versions Office is one of the most popular official maps and has been remade three times. ''Counter-Strike 1.0'' The offices are owned by various different companies, including Prodigy Inc. and Bizzy Blaster Labor Union. It features many paintings and huge computers and magazines. In the projection room is a Black Mesa wall sign and a projection of fiscal analysis. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' The map was edited a bit by Valve Corporation to make it smooth and clear. The weather and sunlight also had been changed. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' This version of Office is known as cs_office_cz. Changes include more realistic walls, a different projector with a visible light, improved elevators, pictures with captions, and no magazines on the tables. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Changes include updated textures, an updated garage, the number 52375 on top of the main entrance, several elements (file cabinets, garbage cans, computers, small tables, etc.) becoming physics-based models, changing projections, the Black Mesa sign changed into a flat-screen TV, paintings and captioned pictures changed into small framed pictures, and a smaller, more modern microwave. These physics based models, especially those of the file cabinets, are often exploited by campers to slow down the Counter Terrorists by using them to block doorways around the projector room. Official Briefing Counter-Terrorists: Enter the office building and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists]: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission. Date and time In Source version of map, some things refer to date of operation in office. The TPS reports on book shelves are dated January 1999. However, computer screens show other date. The operation system is Microsoft Windows XP, which was released in 2001. In the Microsoft Excel 2003, the TPS reports are dated January 1998. The shortcuts also feature Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, which was released on March 1, 2004, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, released 23 March 2004 for PC in North America (the level is placed in United States, because the currency of water prices is US Dollars) and Steam, which beta test began in 2002. This means that the Source version of map is placed in 2004. The time of operation is 6:05 or 18:05, according to the clocks in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. The microwave ovens in the Counter-Strike: Source version display a different time, 5:29, while computer monitors show 5:07 PM. Gameplay tip The several entrances to the office building and corners offer advantages for terrorists in camping. The projection room is a major example, and also one for sniping. Gallery Office_cs1.0.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.0 version. Cs_office.jpg|Counter-Strike 1.6 version. Cs_office_cz.jpg|Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. Cs_office_css.jpg|Counter-Strike: Source version. Cs_office_easteregg.jpg|Office easter egg. Tour of Duty In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, this map has been chosen to be placed as the second map. See articles below for full information. *Office: Tour of Duty Easy *Office: Tour of Duty Normal *Office: Tour of Duty Hard *Office: Tour of Duty Expert Category:Hostage rescue maps